


【漢康】音樂品味

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢康】音樂品味

漢克並不愛金屬樂，即便他在自己那台老舊MP3內塞滿上百首一播放就吵死人的音樂，但實際上他未曾真正喜歡過，之所以會聽金屬樂，是為了幫助自己遺忘，就算只是暫時也好，他希望能在音樂播放的數分鐘裡，藉由噪音把腦海中關於柯爾的思念拋開。

自從那場車禍意外帶走他唯一家人後，漢克就不斷找尋徹底擺脫痛苦的方式，他開始酗酒，任由自己當個不再注重工作效率，成天遲到的警局負面教材。某天，當他終於想一了百了，拿起自己的槍玩起俄羅斯輪盤之際，電視上突然播放出重金屬樂團廣告。

在震耳欲聾的聲響中，漢克發現自己不慎把槍落到地面上，但同時腦海中想尋死的念頭也一併消失無蹤，他感覺詫異，此外還獲得些許安慰，即便重金屬音樂縱使煩人，可確實多少能幫助到他。

「漢克，可以把音樂關掉嗎，我感覺耳朵快聾了！」他聽見班大吼的聲音從旁邊傳來，但卻死命瞪著正前方繼續開車，絲毫沒有想關音樂的打算。

「抱歉，現在我很需要。」他無情回應。

「我聽得很不舒服，等等，漢克，難道說你不聽這類型的音樂就無法開車？」用雙手摀住耳朵的班，抱怨到一半突然愣住，試圖用這種說詞詢問同事話語背後的意思。

當然，漢克並未想在這時候解釋，也幸好此時他們已經快抵達案發現場，「忍一忍就過去了，就在前面，快把手放下來，準備上工！」出現在不遠處的警車巡邏燈，讓漢克得以有理由拒絕回答問題，他轉動方向盤，順利轉移掉話題。

那天，班搭乘其他員警的車回家，顯然是不想再聽到金屬樂，漢克倒也無所謂，他本來就不是很喜歡負責接送其他同事，同時，那也是柯爾離開後他最後一次讓自己的車上出現其他人。

直到2038年，那位從模控生命派來協助他的仿生人——康納來臨，他才再度令車裡出現自己以外的人。

那天，漢克在家中喝醉酒，之後康納擅自破門而入要他去辦案，萬不得已下，漢克拖著沉重身軀進入車內，並要仿生人打開音響撥放用來提神的音樂，在按下鈕瞬間，漢克發現對方LED燈大幅轉動，接著康納就別過頭來注視他。

「副隊長，你似乎非常喜歡金屬樂。」

漢克很想用髒話招呼回去，但看在對方這陣子還挺關心的情況下，只得無奈嘆口氣。

「是阿，謝謝你的關心。」即便語氣沒特別表現出來，但漢克真誠希望康納別像班那樣試圖追問理由。

「出門前我在你家發現一張爵士樂，那也是你愛聽的類型嗎？」漢克伸手揉揉臉部，先不提酒醉讓他腦袋發疼，康納果真不懂看情況，他猜想八成是模控生命特別給這名警用仿生人搭載「打破砂鍋問到底」模組。

「對啦，問夠了嗎？現在我只想好好休息！」他抑制不住地吼回去，隨後就閉上眼，透過餘角，他發現褐髮仿生人點點頭。露出那抹他曾在警局瞧見的尷尬微笑，然後就扭頭專心開車。

_ 最好別再給我問類似問題。 _ 雖說認為這樣做沒太大用處，但漢克依然在內心如此訴說。

接下來在伊甸園夜總會的案子異常順利，去除他因為任務關係必須租下數名性愛仿生人外，一切並未出現讓他異常煩躁的地方，康納甚至甘願把兩名崔西放走，這讓漢克出乎意料。就這樣，他在腦袋中被大量疑惑佔據的情況裡，表明這次由自己開車，他打算帶自己搭檔前往某個地方。

當音響再度傳來熟悉的金屬樂時，康納沒有再度提問，反倒相當安靜，額角LED燈頻繁轉動，似乎在忙著處理某件事。

「嘿，康納，你這是在做什麼，又是跟模控生命回報嗎？」漢克用手指向右邊太陽穴位置，康納眨眨眼，隨即解釋。

「不，我並未進行自檢或回報任務結果，剛才的行為是紀錄。」仿生人口氣平穩，顯然在談論某件平凡無奇的小事，但漢克聽到一頭霧水。

「紀錄什麼，這邊有什麼地方值得你特別佔用寶貴記憶體。」漢克詢問。

「是這首重金屬音樂，我得了解自己搭檔的喜好，以便未來合作順利。」康納一說完就重新把視線往正前方探去，LED燈繼續用跟先前相同的頻率轉動。

漢克注視著仿生人，選擇安靜下來，沒有開口制止，甚至於將內心那句「你只要管好自己的手，別到處亂舔就能跟我合作愉快。」吞回肚子裡。從康納舉止來看，顯然是很努力要跟漢克打好關係，這令中年男子感到一股溫暖。

再過不久，他們就會抵達大使橋，倘若康納能在他的一連串提問中順利存活下來，或許有朝一日，他會主動表明金屬樂並非他的真正偏好，那片放置於家中許久沒拿來聽的爵士樂才是。

他下意識地觸碰出門前被自己撈走的槍，謹慎瞥了眼副駕駛座上的康納， _ 關於你對我的關心，是真實還是程式驅動，就看你之後的回應了。 _

他希望那些都是來自真心誠意。

  
  


康納在門口拍了拍制服上的灰塵，不久前馬庫斯的演講剛結束，而他必須依照分開前的約定重新來到漢克家，他得保持乾淨，這可是人類基本禮儀。正當康納抬起腿，打算把皮鞋也清潔時，門忽然敞開，相撲用力撲上來，險些就把康納撲倒，至於漢克則緊隨即後。

「還待在那邊做什麼，快點進門！」他大喊，同時還伸手招呼他進門，此時康納留意到自己搭檔手裡拿了一張先前沒看過的爵士樂。

「那是……」康納瞪大眼睛，凝視著漢克。

「我真正喜歡的音樂類型。」漢克回答。

「真正喜歡？」康納仍舊很困惑，漢克發現自己面帶微笑，伸手就拉住仿生人的手臂。

「沒錯， **真正，** 現在快進來跟我一起聽，別乾耗在這邊任由下午時光流逝殆盡。」只見康納凝視著自己搭檔那那張看似嚴肅的面容，仿生人轉動LED燈，稍微掃描漢克目前狀況—— _ 心情舒坦、喜悅，壓力0%，對於他的感受：非常喜歡。 _ 康納察覺脈搏調節器震動一下，他高興於搭檔終於好起來，同時笑容緩緩升上來，他挪動雙腿，讓自己被漢克帶進屋。

當門被關閉後，沒多久抒情的音符就緩緩從安德森家流出。漢克明白，欣賞爵士樂是象徵自己內心平靜，而康納，正是幫助他重拾這份心境的關鍵。


End file.
